The present invention relates in general to equipment that winds or loads tape, e.g., audio tape or videotape, into a cassette. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for automatically threading tape into the tape processing unit of such equipment.
Equipment for automatically winding blank or prerecorded magnetic tape into a cassette, for instance, an audio cassette or video cassette, is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,153 discloses such a device.
Typically, the blank or prerecorded magnetic tape is provided on a supply reel, which is mounted on a hub on the cassette winding machine. The blank or prerecorded tape on the supply reel is commonly referred to as the use tape.
An empty cassette generally has two hubs that are connected by a leader. An empty cassette is inserted into the tape winding unit of the cassette winding machine to start the tape winding operation. A portion of the leader in the empty cassette is subsequently removed from the cassette and cut into two parts. The use tape from the supply reel is then spliced to one of the cut leader parts, and a predetermined length of the use tape is wound onto the associated hub. For instance, a section of the use tape sufficient for 30, 60, or 90 minutes of recording time may be wound onto the hub, or a section of the use tape containing a prerecorded program (e.g., one side of a record album or a movie) may be wound onto the hub. A control system appropriately controls the motors that turn the hub and the supply reel to maintain a suitable tension on the use tape during the tape winding operation. After the predetermined length of the use tape is wound onto the hub, the use tape is cut, and the cut section of the use tape is spliced to the other leader part. The now complete cassette is ejected from the tape winding unit, and another empty cassette is inserted into it. The tape winding operation is then repeated.
In order to reduce equipment downtime and increase efficiency, cassette winding machines with two hubs for two supply reels and with an automatic changeover unit were developed. Such a changeover unit is typically located along the tape travel path between the supply reels and the tape winding unit, where the use tape is utilized to produce a completed cassette, as described above. Conventional changeover units generally include a cutting and splicing device, which is separate and apart from the cutting and splicing device in the tape winding unit. This additional cutting and splicing device is commonly known as an auxiliary splicer.
During tape winding operations with a dual-reel cassette winding machine, the free end of the use tape from one of the supply reels, e.g., reel A, is usually held at the changeover unit, while the use tape from the other supply reel, e.g., reel B, travels through the changeover unit to the tape winding unit. When reel B is nearly empty, it is stopped. The use tape from reel B is then cut by the auxiliary splicer into two sections. One section of the cut tape is connected to the tape winding unit, while the other section of the cut tape is still connected to reel B. The section of the use tape from reel B that is connected to the tape winding unit is spliced to the free end of the use tape from reel A, and this section of tape from reel B is employed to guide the tape from reel A along the tape travel path to the tape winding unit. The other section of tape from reel B is wound back onto reel B. The use tape from reel A is then utilized in tape winding operations, while nearly empty reel B is removed and replaced with a full supply reel. Subsequently, when reel A is nearly empty, the changeover procedure is repeated.
The use of an auxiliary splicer on a dual-reel cassette winding machine is disadvantageous for several reasons, especially if the machine is the type that handles videotape. An auxiliary splicer may be a comparatively costly component. Moreover, an auxiliary splicer may be a relatively large component, which could increase the overall size of a machine. Furthermore, an auxiliary splicer is susceptible to operational problems, since it uses an adhesive material to splice tapes and the adhesive material may stick to and cause some moving parts to bind.
With conventional dual-reel cassette winding machines, the operator must manually thread the initial use tape from the supply reel, through the changeover unit and various guide rollers, to the tape winding unit. With conventional single-reel cassette winding machines, too, the operator must manually thread the use tape from the supply reel. If the operator was careless, he or she could be injured during the manual tape threading operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a dual-reel cassette winding machine in which the auxiliary splicer is eliminated. Additionally, a need exists for a cassette winding machine with a device that threads the use tape from the supply reel to the tape winding unit automatically or with a minimal amount of operator intervention. Improved methods of operating cassette winding equipment are also required.